Gratsu Drabbles
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Gray/Natsu drabbles/one shots!
1. Temptation

**A/N: **Hello! I'm new to writing Fairy Tail so bear with me! I've only seen season 1 (twice, it's so good!) so I don't know all the characters but that is alright because I've fallen in love with Gray/Natsu. Seriously, they are so cute together! Anyways, if I get in the groove of writing more Fairy Tail fiction, the majority will consist around these two. For right now I hope whoever is reading enjoys my collection of Gratsu drabbles/oneshots! If you have any suggestions or anything, just tell me! :)

* * *

**Temptation**

He couldn't help himself. How could you blame him, he was laying next to a gorgeous god. He was gently running his nimble fingers across the cool skin owned by the dark haired male who was naked next to him. The sleeping male had the lower half of his body half by the silky sheets. Large eyes roamed over the sculpted chest taking in the hard pecs, the delicious eight pack and the prominent V line that dipped teasingly under the sheets.

The pinkette swallowed hard as he stared. Gray Fullbuster was a walking temptation. And being next to him in while his muscular figure was showing skin was not helping Natsu Dragneel who wanted so bad to be taken by him.

The pinkette marveled at Gray's unkempt beauty, the way his dark hair contrasted wildly against his pale face, the way some of the soft strands covered up his eyes which were closed but behind the lids Natsu knew a dark pair of pupils that captivated him whenever they stared at him.

The younger male slowly brushed aside the hair that hid Gray's face before trailing his two fingers gently down the side of his face where they curiously traveled over a pair of lips. Natsu's breath caught at the smooth curves he felt.

"Jeez Gray..." the pinkette muttered his face flushed. He picked himself up on his knees and bent his upper body down until his face was inches away from the older boy's. Just this once...

Positioning their lips together but not touching, Natsu held his breath as he felt Gray's coming to mix with his own. The smell of harsh winter and a cool chill peppermint wafted up inside his sensitive nose. "Mmm." the smaller male murmured before swiftly, cutely, pressed his lips to Gray's.

A jolt of pleasured electricity zapped his whole body just by the touch of the other's lips. He almost moaned out loud but caught himself so he wouldn't wake Gray. Natsu pulled back and touched his lips while staring down at Gray. The pinkette let out a sigh. How he wanted to have done so many things to and with Gray but that would mess everything up, wouldn't it?

Natsu quietly laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Curse Gray for being Gray. For making Natsu develope this girly crush on him. And curse Erza for having them share this damn hotel room. Team Natsu had finished a mission and needed a place to stay for the night so Erza booked a cheap hotel for them all. Her, Lucy and Happy shared one room and Natsu and Gray in another.

Natsu had acted like he abhorred the idea of sharing a room with his rival but on the inside his heart was racing a mile a minute. He knew sharing a room, a bed, with Gray would strike some unwelcome chords. He was never one to control his actions.

The pinkette closed his eyes and puffed out some air. Next time he would keep a check on his temptation.


	2. Ice Cream

**A/N: **I'm so happy that people like this! \^-^/ It means I'm doing okay so far. I want to say a couple things though, liiiike this is M so yes, smut will be happening. Second, when I say Gray/Natsu their positions are just that, top/bottom. That's how I do all my pairs! And I usually portray my bottoms really feminine like if they aren't females. So yeah. Okay, hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

**Ice Cream**

The tongue captivated dark eyes as they stared at the wet appendage give kitty licks to the strawberry sweet cream. The tongue belonged to cute pinkette Natsu, Gray's boyfriend who was oblivious to the stares Gray was giving him.

The couple were at a park sitting on swings. An ice cream truck was driving by and Gray was literally dragged to the vehicle by his over energetic boyfriend. It was cute that Natsu, naturally, disliked everything cold but absolutely loved ice cream.

However there was nothing cute about the way he devoured the treat. Using his damn tongue like that, flickering it out like a kitten, lapping at the sides of his cone so he could stop the dripping, making mewls of delights and slurping noises. Gray was barely holding himself back on attacking the younger male.

Gray had finished his own first which surprised him since Natsu always swallowed his food whole but with ice cream, the pinkette took his sweet time. Gray lost it when Natsu's pouty lips wrapped around the bottom of the cone so it would stop leaking and sucked with a hum.

The next thing Natsu knew he was over his boyfriend's shoulder and carried to his apartment. Gray was grumbling all the way there. Walking with a hard on was fucking uncomfortable.

"Gray! Put me down! People are looking you ice bastard!" Natsu demanded before squeaking like a piglet. "NOOOO, MY ICE CREEAAAM! TAKE ME BACK, IT'S OVER THERE! OH~! *sobs* IT NEEDS ME GRAY, TAKE ME BACK YOU LOW LIFE NO FOR GOOD ICE CREAM KILLER STRIPPER!"

"People are looking because you're screaming." Gray said calmly, ignoring his fiery boyfriend's words and trotting up the steps to his small apartment. As soon as they were in, he put Natsu on his feet and slammed him against the door.

The pinkette gasped at the sudden jolt, his eyes closing on the impact. "What the hell Gray..." he mumbled, peeling one large eye open to peer at his boyfriend. Gray pressed Natsu into the door and trapped the smaller boy's body between his muscled arms. Natsu felt his face flush and his eyes fluttered shut when a pair of cool lips captured his warm ones.

Gray removed his hands off the wall and let them rest on his pinkette's slim hips, roughly yanking them into his own. Natsu gasped at the action and Gray slid his tongue inside the boy's sweet cavern. The dark haired teen moaned as strawberry and Natsu's own flavored exploded across his taste buds. Eagerly wanting more and more, Gray gripped Natsu's chin as he deepened the kiss and tilted the pinkette's head back so his tongue could delve further into the delicious moist mouth.

Natsu was whimpering softly as he clutched the front of Gray's clothes. His body was melted against the older boy's and trembling with desire. Gray pulled back after a few minutes past with his messy dark hair covering bits of his face. Natsu stared with a blush but Gray's attention was on the dribble of saliva resting on the corner of the pinkette's mouth. He surged forward and licked it up clean before teasing the pouty lips, letting his appendage slip in between before out, repeat.

Natsu squirmed and Gray stopped with a chuckle. "I think I like strawberries even more now." the raven haired said smirking. Natsu looked away embarrassed but felt warm all over, especially when muscled arms came around his waist and held him close.

The couple stood there in a peaceful silence before Natsu cutely mumbled against Gray's chest, "You still owe me ice cream you jerk."


	3. Nerd

**A/N: **I know that these are a little longer than drabbles but the title clearly states one shots as well! So yeah. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Nerd**

A group of teens lounged in a room any eye could see and tell was set up for a party. On the carpet floor was a pile of games, on the coffee table were snacks and drinks and against the wall was a stereo playing music.

"Where the hell is he?" Erza's fist came down in a blur and pounded Lucy's table leaving an ugly dent. The blonde whipped back in shock, legs and arms moved in a defense position while tears streamed down her face.

"Erzaaaa, be careful!" she whined.

"Don't drop the delicious food!" Happy whined.

"Keh, I told you I'd be wasting my time." came a gruff voice. Gajeel wore a permanent scowl on his face. His buff arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaned up against the living room's wall.

"Calm down Gajeel!" a blue haired girl named Levi said sternly. She poked the sulking male's nose. "Natsu will be here soon."

" 'Soon' was an hour ago." Lisanna sighed as she lay sprawled out on Lucy's carpet. There were murmures of agreement in the room from the other teens and finally Erza let out an impatient roar.

Shirtless Gray jumped when the red headed warrior stomped over to him, grabbed him and proceeded to throw him through the door, quite literally. Lucy fell over on the spot and an orange haired teen with glasses began fanning her.

"I ORDER YOU TO RETRIEVE NATSU AND BRING HIM HERE AT ONCE!"

"She threw him." Happy stated.

**Line Break**

"Crazy woman just needed to ask. Jeez, my back hurts. Natsu, I'm gonna kill you for this." Gray muttered as his feet carried him to Natsu's house. The raven haired didn't notice the lights being out, he just wanted to kick the pinkette's ass and drag him back to the party he failed to show up at.

Busting down the door with an angry kick, Gray stepped into the house yelling for the pinkette. "Natsu!" he looked around noticing how dark the unkempt living room was. "Eh, where is that moron?"

The ice mage stopped and listened for any hints that Natsu was even home. He heard some source of noise up the stairs where Natsu's bedroom was. Gray sighed annoyedly and climbed up them. "Fucking hate stairs. Gah, where's my shirt?" the boy just realized he hadn't one on. "Gonna kill Natsu."

Naturally he blamed the pinkette.

Going to the closed door that hid Natsu's room, Gray shoved it open in aggravation. "Yo you lil dipshit-" Gray's words died as soon as he saw inside the ungodly messy room. It wasn't the mess itself, just the fact that Natsu was nearly kissing his computer screen while wearing a head set and an intense expression.

Pizza boxes and chinese food trash piled high on the computer desk. Bottles of soda and spilt cups on the floor by the computer chair. And on the chair Natsu was barely on it, too far into whatever game he was playing.

The pinkette had discarded his open vest and had his scarf wrapped around his head. To complete this look the boy had a sucker hanging in his mouth.

"What the hell Natsu!" Gray demanded, dark eyes wide, expression flustered.

The pinkette barely moved a muscle, just continued to play his game and occasionally speak to his head piece. Knowing that everyone at the party had waited enough, Gray stomped his way over, stepping on various things as he did, before posisitioning himself behind the chair Natsu's ass barely sat in.

The ice mage had the heart enough to at least pause Natsu's game before scooping the pinkette up and over his shoulders.

"WAAAH! WHO THE HELL- GRAY?! PUT ME DOWN! MY GAME! NO NO NO NO!" Natsu twisted and cried and wailed and Gray's brow twitched as he clambered down the stairs.

"I cannot believe you stood us up for some computer game."

"HUH?"

"You forgot tonight was our game night at Lucy's and everyone is pretty pissed at you, idiot. Tsh."

"That was tonight?! Oh god, Erza will kill me! TAKE ME BACK HOME!" Natsu wiggled but Gray's hold was staying.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, flame brain." Gray was only half listening to his words as the image of Natsu on his chair filled his mind. The pinkette looked cute staring at his screen with that determination look he only gets when in battle. The thought of knowing that it was aimed at some computer game... what a fucking nerd.

"A cute one though." Gray half smirked and Natsu, who knew he wasn't getting out of the situation at hand, grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."


	4. Confession

**A/N: **O.M.G **O.o. Belt.O.o.O **is reading this story! _MY _story! *celebrates* Okay, fan girl moment is over lol. Thanks for all the reviews, they keep these hands and thoughts motivated to write! 'Preciate it. :)

* * *

**Confession**

"You what?" Gray stared at him in confusion which only worsened his blushing face. The pinkette rung his hands nervously and despite feeling the strong urge to flee, forced himself to keep eye contact with his crush.

Natsu stuttered softly, clumsily before snapping his mouth shut. He felt his eyes prickle, could feel his heart racing painfully fast, breathing was starting to get real difficult. The air circulating around him grew humid, hot.

Why did he open his mouth in the first place? Now he had to follow through with this embarrassing situation and since it was Gray he was confessing to, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Oi Natsu." Gray's voice cleared the pinkette's hazy eyes and brought him back to earth. Natsu met the older boy's obsidian eyes. The young dragon slayer swiftly looked away and felt his face heat up. His own obsidian eyes flickered over Gray's gorgeous face, ending the tour with the ice mage's lips.

"I-I said that I-" Natsu stopped again and stared at Gray. God, the ice mage was sexy. His spiky hair going in every direction, his shirt was gone so his sculpted chest was in Natsu's face but the pinkette wasn't complaining. The black sweats Gray wore were hung loose on his hips, teasing the sharp V line.

_Jeez, stop getting distracted! Just spit it out and say it! _Natsu thought to himself. He clenched his fists at his sides and closed his eyes whiled huffing out in one big breath, "Stupid ice block, I like you!"

He may have said it a tad too loud for the whole guild went quiet and stared at the pair who stood towards the back.

Gray stared at his blushing guild mate, his own face dusting a bit o' pink. "You...like me?"

"ISN'T THAT WHAT I SAID?" Natsu yelled suddenly, his eyes still shut tight. Gray stood there silently before a teasing smile spread over his lips. He bent down from the torso up with his hands on his naked hips until his face was inches from Natsu's scrunched up one.

"Aww, look at you getting all flustered over me. I didn't know you swing that way, Pinklet." Gray's teasing voice, his cool breath that smelled of winter's air swarmed over Natsu's and he shivered before opening his eyes and glared at the smirking ice mage.

"J-just leave me alone!" Natsu turned on his heels in a huff and stomped off. He felt many things but embarrassed topped the list. How could he be so stupid, he should have known Gray would tease him and now the whole guild knew of his girly school crush he had. Ugh!

Before he could reach the guild's doors and shy away from the looks his guild mates were giving him, Natsu felt a hand grab his and was spun around before being yanked into a cold body. His body trembled but not from the coldness he was abruptly surrounded with. But he was upset and could not allow himself to be swept up off his feet!

"Let me go you ice bastard!" Natsu growled, his hands shoving at Gray's chest but to no avail. Gray had one arm wrapped around Natsu's middle and the other against the pinkette's head that was gently pushed into his strong shoulder.

"Nah, I don't want to. I like where you are just perfectly." Gray drawled in his ear before kissing the shell softly. Natsu froze just like the rest of the guild at the action. "Besides, you didn't give me a chance to share _my _confession to you."

Natsu tilted his head back to stare up at Gray with confusion. "Huh?" his eyes widened when Gray leaned down and kissed him.

In

front

of

the

whole

guild.

"Wha- WHAT WAS THAT?" Natsu's face was red all over when Gray pulled away.

"My confession." the ice mage tapped Natsu's bottom lip. "I swing that way too. Just for you."

Natsu stammered some and Gray couldn't help but help himself to the younger's edible lips again.


	5. Heat

**A/N: **Warning! Smut ahead so if you aren't down, I suggest you wait for the next chapter. Bear with me on my lack of smut writing skills! I tried my best. :)

* * *

**Heat**

The bedroom was filled with hot air, whimpers of pleasure, harsh breathing and the sound of skin on skin slapping erratically together.

_fwapfwapfwapfwap fwapfwap fwapfwapfwap fwap_

"_Huhn~!_" Natsu tossed his head back with a mewl due to his sweet spot being heavily abused. Gray was on top of him, literally, their smooth skin fitting together as the ice mage snapped his hips back and forth at an impossible speed.

Gray couldn't help it, he just couldn't get enough of his pinkette. Being inside Natsu was like being in a desert. Except it wasn't dry; Natsu was seeping wet. Gray wanted to taste but he also didn't want to leave the heat surrounded his pulsing dick. It burned to the point where it was pleasurable. The younger boy was so damn tight, hot and soft.

The ice mage paused his harsh breathing to let out a growl when his lover squeezed him. He raised himself up slightly so he could be more above Natsu, his arms caging the boy's head. While he was up for those seconds, Gray peeked down at their connecting bodies to watch his huge thickness slide in and out of the pinkette's entrance.

An erotic sight to his eyes. "Fuuuck..." Gray moaned before lowering back down to Natsu's body and hiding his face into the boy's sweet scented neck. He quickened his hips if possible, angling them so when he went in he'd always hit Natsu's prostate.

Natsu was not one to be quiet so there was no difference with his loud mouth during sex. The dragon slayer made every noise possible whenever they intercoursed; sharp intake of a breath, sexy moans from the back of his throat, even fucking _mewls_. Those sounds are what keeps Gray going, it's the fuel he runs on to pound his pinkette to oblivian as he trembles on the mattress underneath him.

Gray's hips stutter from Natsu's heated walls squeezing around him once more. He grabs one of the pinkette's legs and raises it in the air before plunging in deeper than before. Natsu rips out a scream and his body is moving up and down by the force though he doesn't mind, or maybe he can't tell. His mind was a foggy haze, all he could feel surrounding him was pleasure. His body was covered in a blanket of sweat and he was trembling; his hair was sticking everywhere, and his eyes were barely open.

He held on to Gray as if he was his lifeline. The pinkette could feel Gray deep inside him, all the way to his stomach and Gray could feel it too. He could also feel Natsu leaking everywhere down there and his mouth watered at the thought of taking the boy into his mouth, running his tongue over the shaft before sucking the boy all the way in.

After teasing his pinkette there, he'd make his way down to his entrance and lap up the some sweet juices there before slipping his tongue inside. Gray maybe, possibly, grew a little harder inside Natsu. The very first time Gray did that, his tongue got burned. But Natsu tasted delicious so he did it again only to have the burn even more painful. Natsu's pleasure had increased, so did his heat.

And although Gray wants to tongue fuck his boyfriend, he also likes the option to keep his tongue, thanks. A whimper was brought to his attention.

"G-Gray, I'm c-close.." Natsu's chest was heaving and his hand was wrapped around his swollen dick moving up and down to bring himself off. Gray watched unconsciously licking his lips. He slammed his hips against Natsu's, said boy's eyes widened with the action and squeaking out when his spot was hit.

"_Gray!_" the pinkette rose shakily to press his lips to Gray's, pushing his chest up to be flushed with the older boy's. Gray felt an arm slip around his neck and he was yanked down into a warm body. Getting his composure back, Gray got back in rhythm as he fucked Natsu all the while biting and sucking at the plump lips.

It wasn't long until the pinkette came, pulling away from those icy lips and screaming Gray's name and exploding his seed everywhere. Gray was seconds behind, breathing raggedly and shaking at his dick being suffocated by the immense heat Natsu's body was giving off. It wasn't long before he choked out said boy's name, shooting his load, heavy and hot, inside the unconsious dragon slayer.

Gray swiftly pulled out muttering, "Hothothothot." He raised off of Natsu who was still and rolled to the side tiredly. He had no strength to clean up at that moment so he just threw off all the covers and curled up next to his sleeping boyfriend.


	6. Mine

**A/N: **So I think the previous chapter made one of you (or a couple) have nose bleeds. My baaaad, I'll tone it down. I keep meaning to share that I have been watching season two and am totally in love. Is it wrong that I desperately love Midnight, the lil fucker? I totally would go straight for him. And Cobra! Oh lawd. And the Gratsu! Gray said about Natsu "He's bad for my heart." Squealed my shit. Anyways, enjoy!

**Mine**

Natsu wasn't one who was... well in touch with his feelings. He couldn't explain how he felt when he felt some way, he'd express it through his body langauge. Which could be good or bad, depending on the situation.

Gray has countless memories of times where Natsu would show him what he want without words. Up until today, Gray's favorite one was when he was sprawled out on his bed reading and Natsu who'd been in the bathroom emerged looking bashful but determined. The ice mage was quite shocked when the pinkette crawled on him in a straddle postion and began attacking his lips with heated eagerness.

The shock hadn't lasted long for Gray and he quickly threw his book somewhere before responded to Natsu's actions and flipped the boy on his back before attacking the soft neck and- well, let's just leave it at that.

But that memory is no longer on the top of his favorite Natsu memory when the boy uses his body langauge instead. When the couple went to a small restaurant to get coffee that morning, the young girl behind the counter was heavily flirting with Gray...

_That morning..._

"Well, hello there." the brunette purred when she locked eyes on the sexy ice mage. Natsu stood by him oblivious as he decided to see what he wanted. Gray on the other hand sighed but chose to be at least decent to the girl.

"What can I get for you?" the girl leaned forward on the counter and pressed her chest against the edge. Gray sweat dropped. Oh gosh. Can someone say 'desperate'?

"I want a tall iced mocha with lots of whip cream. Can you add chocolate chips to it?" Gray went on acting like he hadn't seen her 'make boobs bigger' action.

"Of course! Would you like dessert with that?" she chirped, giving her lips a suggestive lick.

"No, I just want-" Gray started but the girl surged forward humming.

"Me on the side?"

Natsu had finally decided what he wanted and was now watching the unnerving scene with confusion. "What she say?"

Gray looked at his pinkette before smile and drawing him close by the waist. Maybe now the girl could see that he was not only uninterested but already had his special someone.

He was wrong.

"I told him that he can have me for dessert." girly gave a wink and Natsu stared at her and stared and stared... Gray watched his pinkette's eyes go from confusion to apathetic.

The pinkette didn't know exactly what she meant by that, it must have meant some hidden message but he didn't need to know because his gut was telling him that she was trying to- what was the word? He does it all the time... oh yeah! Hit! She was trying to hit on Gray and while he was present too.

Well. This didn't sit well with the dragon slayer. Gray, still holding Natsu to his side, felt the boy tense up. That was the cue for him to speed things up before they went bad.

"Look, can we just order and-"

"Yo lady, can you hurry up?" voiced an irritated customer.

"Of course, as long as you are free tonight?" the girl ignored the customer, she only had eyes for Gray.

Gray sighed in frustration before crying out with surprise when his shirt was almost ripped from Natsu dragging him down to his level and smashing their lips together. Fists clenched the front of his shirt, pulling him closer and closer until there wasn't any space between them. Natsu stood slightly on his tip toes as he angled his head to deepen the kiss.

Gray reciprocated energetically, letting his tongue dip into the sweet mouth and wrapped his around Natsu's waist and yanking their lower bodies together. Natsu let out a over the top whimper just in case the girl couldn't tell what was his and his only.

After some moments of heavy lip locking, the pinkette decided the mession was clear and pulled away to glare at the gawking, blushing girl. Natsu gave his whole weight to Gray as he wrapped his arms around the ice mage's neck and tucked his head against his neck. Eyes still locked on the girl, the pinkette let out a very childish, "_Mine_."


	7. Fiery

**A/N: **This one is meh. It doesn't live up to the title but oh well. Also, is episode 73 available to watch anywhere?! I MUST KNOW. 'Kay 'kay, enjoy.

* * *

**Fiery**

Natsu Dragneel in one word was 'fiery'. At least to Gray he was. The pinkette was quite a character with his temper flares and uncontrollable flame personality he had. Natsu, despite his small figure and though he had muscles, slender frame, was not one you could just call your own. And for the longest time Gray had yearned to hold that title of calling Natsu his own. He had to work hard to where he was now which was the pinkette's lover.

It was by all means no easy task. Another word that summed up Natsu was stubborn ass hole. Okay, that was three but you understand. It made no difference to Gray though, he knew what he wanted and was going to get it. Again, not an easy task at hand. Natsu played hard to get, extremely.

Like one of the times Gray attempted to seduce the pinkette and said pinkette was having none of it. Gray subconsciously rubbed his jaw when he remembered receiving the crucial punch Natsu gave which was followed by a bellow saying that he wasn't some chick he could swoon off her feet.

Another was when he hunted down Natsu's home address and made a surprise visit inside the pinkette's room and like the pervert he was slipped into the younger male's bed where he waited. That was a bad idea, Natsu had emerged from his bathroom only in a towel that was wrapped around his slightly curved hips and his pink mop of hair was everywhere due to the second smaller towel he held that was scrubbing the hair dry.

Gray remembered the younger boy freezing in mid motion as he stared unblinkingly at him in his bed. Natsu's face went red and steam literally rose out of his body which had begun shaking. Gray had just stayed put in his sprawled out position wearing a smirk on his face.

"So how's about that date, Rosebud?"

That was it for Natsu and he angrily (and embarrassedly due to being seen practically naked) threw Gray out the window.

Mind you, trying to get Natsu to be his was hard and took several, several tries but when they went to the movies, everything started looking up for Gray Fullbuster.

Gray had reached out for help from his and Natsu's friends (who approved him to be worthy to date their pinkette) to have a date night at the movies. The plan was that they told Natsu they'd all be going to see the movie though Gray would be present as well. Natsu didn't seem to mind too much since his friends were going.

What the pinkette didn't know that the only person to show up would be Gray. And when it happened he grew irritated, made a scene that might have caused a few fires and fled the theater leaving Gray with his heart feeling like it was stomped on.

The next day Gray met up with everyone at the park and told them what happened but he wasn't upset as much and had even gotten an apology card for Natsu. He gave it to Lucy, the pinkette's best friend and headed home hands in pockets.

Some point during the walk home it begun pouring and then Gray ran into trouble. Thugs were lurking about and targeted him. One against four was not a fair match but Gray couldn't just run with his tail between his legs. So he fought back but ended up on the hard pavement anyways.

He had begun thinking it was the end for him when Natsu had showed up. The pinkette was oozing of multiple emotions but the one standing out was fury. And for once it wasn't aimed at Gray. The pinkette had taken on all of the thugs and finished with a yell of, "TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND YOU'LL DIE!"

To say Gray was surprised- okay, yeah, he was more than fucking surprised, especially when Natsu whipped around and gave him a dazzling childish grin. Rubbing his neck awkwardly, the pinkette pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Gray. It was his card.

Gray had stared up at Natsu as he explained. "Lucy is mad that I won't get with you and the others agree. Look, I'll be honest with you Gray. I was," the pinkette swallowed and looked away. "I mean, I've never- ugh! I was scared of being hurt, okay?! That's why I pushed you away you pervert..." Natsu mumbled cutely and Gray blinked in shock.

Then he burst out laughing. Which earned him a punch from Natsu. "DON'T LAUGH!"

Gray came back to the present time where he was sprawled out on his bed with Natsu laying in his arms fast asleep. His fiery angel looked fierce even when out. Gray pressed his lips to his pinkette's and smiled, recalling back to the memory after he got punched, he laughed and pulled the furiously blushing Natsu in his arms and claimed his lips as his.

"You're worried about irrelevant shit, Pinky," Gray mumbled against Natsu's lips. "I won't hurt you." Gray pulled away with a soft smile, staring down at Natsu's blushing face.

"Oi baka, what have I told you about molesting me in my sleep?" Present time, Gray blinked and looked down at his boyfriend in his arms. Natsu's pink hair was tousled and his face was dusting a light pink color but he wore a cute scowl as he stared up at Gray.

The ice mage realized that during his remininsce, he actually did kiss the sleeping boy. Chuckling, Gray pulled away. Subconsciously Natsu follwed, sticking himself against Gray. "Sorry Rose Bud."

"Stop calling me that girly name!"


	8. Fight

**Fight**

"I'm so fucking done with your bull shit! That's all you are, full of shit." Gray snarled as he stomped down the stairs carrying all his belongings in a duffel bag. Natsu followed his now ex boyfriend who continued. "All you do is nag nag nag at me! It's frustrating as fuck!" Gray continued.

"Maybe if you'd just stop flirting with every bimbo you see and pay attention to me-"

"Oh my god, here we go again! You piss me off, Natsu, I swear. You can't handle me looking at other people when that's all I'm doing!"

Natsu gritted his teeth. "You know damn well you do more than look! You act like I'm not there half the time and you're always flirting-"

The raven haired teen whirled around once he reach the bottom of the stairs to glare up at Natsu. "You're so damn dramatic that you think I'm flirting. In actualality, you're just a pathetic idiot full of insecurities. And I can't take another day of being tied down to it. You either trust me or you don't."

Natsu froze on the steps, fists clenched at his sides, trembling ever so slightly at the comment. "Th-that's not true!" he hoped that his voice didn't betray him and show off his pain he felt. "And no one asked you to be tied down for anything!"

"Why the fuck do you think I'm leaving?" Gray growled as he threw open the front door. Natsu quickly took off his shoe and threw it at Gray. Or where Gray was standing seconds ago. The shoe flopped sadly to the floor and the echo of the door slam still rang in Natsu's ears.

He breathed heavily as he glared at the spot his ex stood before shakily going the rest of the way down to retrieve his shoe. As he bent over, the pinkette heard the sound of a car zooming away and that's when the tears came.

The pinkette sunk to the ground and cried. He raised his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around them as tears streamed rapidly down his face. This wasn't the first time they had a fallout but every time is worse for Natsu. They always make up in the end but one day the making up will stop and that scares Natsu.

He didn't know how long he sat there sobbing but it was getting dark by the time he realized Gray's wallet was on the floor as well. Natsu felt his chest tighten as stared at the dark blue item. He didn't want to move but he had to give it back to its owner.

Sighing softly, Natsu rose to his feet stumbling some with a blurry vision and a throbbing head. Retrieving the wallet and grabbing his car keys, the pinkette was off to Gray's place with a heavy heart.

* * *

Gray was flopped on his side on his couch in his spacious living room snacking on a bag of potato chips. His lanky body hung off the furniture and a scowl was on his face while he chewed. Damn Natsu. How dare he say Gray didn't care about him when he clearly did.

Gray swallowed as he repositioned himself so he was on his back. "Damn it." he sighed angrily and closed his eyes. His shirt was missing, crumpled on the floor next to his bag of chips. He let one arm sprawl over his chest while the other went behind his head like a pillow. "I do care. He has to know that... right?"**(1)**

The raven haired teen gritted his teeth, his chest tightening up with slight guilt as images of flashbacks played in his mind.

One being of Natsu getting shoved against a locker and him not doing anything about.

_The pinkette gathered his fallen books before getting kicked backwards. Hands reached down and yanked him on his feet but the front of his shirt. His legs left the ground and he was met looking into the sneering face of Laxus Dreyar. _

_Gray stood on the side with his own group of friends and heard the spiky hair blonde growl "Fags like you don't belong in this school." to Natsu before dropping him to the ground. Laxus left with his followers, leaving the pinkette rubbing his lower back. He froze when he saw Gray, his eyes wide. _

_"Gray-" the pinkette started but Gray turned away and walked off himself, his group following behind, leaving Natsu with watery eyes._

Okay, at the time Gray thought it'd be good for his boyfriend- _ex_- to defend himself on his own. Even it was from Laxus, the toughest guy in their high school. But now... Gray groaned. It just made him come off as an ass hole; one who didn't care at that.

And there were times where he'd flirt with others, no matter what gender. Once at the movies, some girl heavily flirted with him in front of Natsu and Gray hadn't even thought to mention that the pinkette was his boyfriend.

_"What the hell is your problem?" Gray asked, voice void of emotion. Natsu had dragged him out the theaters and was now glaring at him. _

_"I was standing right there, you could have told her I am your boyfriend!" the pinkette snapped._

_"She didn't ask. Besides, it was just harmful flirting. Not like I would have done anything. You saw I didn't take her number."_

_Natsu stared in shock silence at the older boy before turning on his heel and storming away._

Gray jerked up staring at his lap. He hadn't even gone after Natsu. "No... because I'm a complete douche bag." he answered himself.**(2)** It seemed like forever until he moved again, walking towards his door with a determination expression. He was going to apologize to Natsu.

Whipping the door open, Gray reeled back in surprise when he saw Natsu standing right outside. The boy was staring down at the ground, his pink hair hiding his face. He dropped the hand poised up to knock before thrusting it out.

"Natsu-" Gray started but was cut off by the pinkette.

"Here." Natsu's voice was raspy, rough. Gray's eyes went to the hand that was holding... his wallet? Gray's eyes widened and he moved them to stare at Natsu. He came all the way to his house after all the awful things Gray yelled at him, after all the awful things Gray's done to him. After everything, in the end Natsu is still the forgiving type.

"Natsu..." Gray breathed out and the pinkette looked up, a patch of bright pink hair covering one of his puffy eyes, the other visible and watery for Gray to see. Natsu's bottom lip quivered slightly and he looked away quickly.

"Just take it." he murmured. Gray did, but he also drew Natsu into his arms, fitting his slender frame against his muscled chest. Surprisingly the pinkette didn't put up a fight, palms spread across Gray's bare chest and his face hidden away in the crook of Gray's neck.

The raven haired heard a small sniffle and hugged Natsu closer to him while giving himself a mental slap in the face. "Do you really think I'm a pathetic idiot full of insecurities?" the pinkette's voice was soft, muffled.

Gray was now giving himself a mental kick in the balls.

Pulling back slightly to grasp Natsu's face, Gray looked at him with a hard expression. "No. I was the biggest douche of the biggest douches for saying that to you Natsu. I was just mad, you know? I'm tired of us fighting."

Natsu opened his mouth but Gray pressed a finger to it. "No. I know it's my fault and I know I'm a selfish bastard for still wanting you, someone who deserves better, but I swear I'll change. I'm going to be a way more better boyfriend than I have been in the past."

Natsu bit his lower lip as he stared up at Gray. "You promise me?" Gray took in the pinkette's appearance and grew angry with himself all over again. He doesn't want Natsu to ever look like this because of him. He leaned down and clasped their lips together softly, wetly.

"I promise." Gray murmured against those petal soft lips and gently pulled Natsu inside his house.

* * *

**A/N: 1- **"I do care. He has to know that... right?" **Gray asking himself.**

** 2 - **"No... because I'm a complete douche bag." **Him answering himself.**

This chapter is ehhhh. I am going to keep this short as possible for all of our sake! I've decided to be organized for once and update on a schedule. I have two more Gratsu ideas floating around in my head that I intend on making into full stories and I also have two on-going stories for a different show. So everything eventually will have its own day I update on. Yay.


	9. Baby

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! I'm studying like crazy for my GED and with two jobs and personal issues. Egahgh. Due to everything being hectic, I'll be posting these every Monday! Or at least aim for that. Okay, enjoy!

* * *

**Baby**

The first time it happened, Natsu's whole body froze, startled at the words that left his boyfriend's mouth. The pinkette twisted in the arms closed around him and looked up at Gray with doe eyes.

"What did you call me?"

Gray blinked and stared down at the younger boy. "Hm?"

Natsu shuffled around until had Gray down on his back and crawled into his lap. The raven haired teen raised a brow at the sudden change of their position. "You- what did you say? You called me-"

"Baby?" they said together and Natsu blushed.

"Y-yea." he stuttered out making Gray smile.

Said boy sat up, the movement making Natsu sink further down onto his lap. Wrapping an arm around Natsu's waist while the other grasped under the boy's chin, Gray leaned forward his smile turned into a smirk.

Natsu blinked at the sudden closeness, his heart speeding up and his body heating up than usual.

"Because you are. You're mine, no one else can have you." Gray touched the pinkette's petal soft lips with his index finger.

Natsu felt himself go warm all over at his boyfriend's words before feeling himself be pulled forward, Gray sealing their mouths together. Onxy eyes fluttered shut and a quiet rumble came from Natsu's throat. He wrapped his arms around Gray's neck and pulled himself closer to him, sighing out softly when he felt a cool tongue probe at his bottom lip.

Separating his lips for the tongue, Natsu mewled when he felt it slip inside his mouth, melting into Gray's arms when it slid over his own. Gray smiled and let his other arm meet the one around Natsu's waist, using both to pull the boy even closer to him.

Natsu drew his lips away making Gray's smile turn into a pout. "I wasn't done."

"N-no wait, did you mean all that?" the pinkette asked, hands clutching the front of the black shirt Gray wore.

"You doubt me?" Gray's expression was soft as he brushed his fingers against Natsu's cheeks. Natsu leaned into the touch and sighed before kissing the digits.

"No."

"Okay then." Gray smiled before tilting his face up wearing a seductive expression. "_Bring me back those lips now._"

Natsu rolled his eyes with a small blush but pressed their lips back together happily.


	10. Gum

**Gum**

The sound of loud smacking filled the quiet room which succeeded to making the popping sound even louder than it really was. Gray tried to ignore the noise his boyfriend caused though, and continued to read the book in his hand.

The ice mage was propped up against the back of his bed with his legs stretched and crossed out in front of him. Next to him were another set of legs that were also crossed but raised in the air. They belonged to Natsu Dragneel, Gray's pink haired other half. The pinkette had a pair of giant magic head phones over his ears and was listening to music from Gray's mp3 player.

Though Natsu looked cute wearing Gray's black sweats that were a size too big and a pure white cropped shirt that showed off delicious soft looking tan skin, Gray could just about rip the boy's mouth off from all the loud smacking they did.

Natsu had found a piece of gum while snooping around in Gray's room and immediately claimed as his own, hastily and excitedly unwrapping the gum and sticking it into his mouth.

Now he lay on his stomach flipping through a maganize while listening to loud music and smacking away on the gum. The pinkette blew a bubble, letting it stay before sucking it back into his mouth. He made little noises of appreciation before repeating the process.

Gray winced at the sound of little air bubbles in Natsu's mouth pop away. He grit his teeth at the annoying slurping and obnoxious sound of gum being grinded against teeth.

_Just ignore it. _Gray thought to himself and concentrated on his book.

He winced at the sound of a loud pop.

_Ignore it. _Gray concentrated harder on his book. Oh look, something exciting is happeni-

_"POP!" _

_Grr, tune it out!_

_"FWU POP! POPPOP!" _Natsu giggled. "It double popped!"

Gray closed his book hard. "And I'm about to pop you!" he told the pinkette. Natsu glanced at him and saw the angry look. He began to take off his head sets.

"Didja say somethin, Gray?" after those words were emitted, the boy blew his last bubble. _"POP!"_

Gray lunged at Natsu, knocking the breath out the boy. Gray pinned Natsu under him with his body, holding down the boy's arms with his hands before leaning down to claim Natsu's mouth. Winter mint exploded across Gray's taste buds as he licked over the closed lips.

Natsu stuttered. "G-Gray~!" he breathed out, mewling softly as an icy tongue slipped inside his heated cavern. Cool hands gripped his hips, the cold fingers digging into his warm flesh. He arched up into the body above him as the tongue delved further into his mouth.

On his search for the key to his annoyance, Gray decided to tease his pinkette along the way. He tongued his way around inside the sticky mouth, running it over everything he could. He brushed over Natsu who keened in response. Gray smirked and gave the other apendage a sly lick before nudging it up.

Natsu let his tongue tangle with Gray's not knowing why his boyfriend was suddenly acting like this but not caring. He forgot all about his gum which Gray had just found. The ice mage sucked the thing into his mouth and pulled away in victory.

"Ha." he panted out, lips ghosting over Natsu's wet swollen ones.

The pinkette looked confused. The expression changed to utter disbelief when Gray's gum -that was his!- came out in the form of a bubble from Gray's mouth.

"H-hey!"

Gray just laughed and kissed the tip of Natsu's nose.


	11. Tongue

**Tongue**

"Truth or Dare?" Loke asked Natsu. The small group were splayed around Lucy's homie living room. Team Natsu, (which included Lucy's spirits if they were present - hence Loke), Gajeel and Levy were seated on Lucy's plush carpet, all waiting to hear Natsu's answer.

The pinkette sat in between Erza and Gray, the latter's side he was attached to. "Mmm..." Gray stared down at the boy glued to him with a small smile. "I pick Truth!"

"Pussy." Gajeel's gruff voice sounded.

"I like dicks, thanks." came Natsu's snark reply. The iron dragon slayer rolled his eyes while Gray smirked.

"My ears you guys!" Levy complained.

"Okay okay! Shush everyone, because we're about to know what body part Natsu likes most on Gray!" Leo smirked as several gasps and squeals filled the room.

"Isn't that a bit personal?" Lucy asked with a sweat drop.

"No." Loke, Erza _and _Gray uttered, all staring at Natsu who squirmed under the attention.

"Look, we already know he's into dicks. Gray's a dick, we got it. Let's move on." Gajeel grumbled before being knocked over by Erza.

"I feel as if this piece of information will do well for me in future black mail." the Queen of Fairies declared.

Lucy sweat dropped again. "Um."

"Well, Natsu?" Loke pushed.

Gray stared at his boyfriend who looked cute all deep in thought.

"He's actually thinking about it." Lucy's comment to herself was half a question and half a statement.

Natsu seemed to have gotten lost in his thoughts for his eyes had glazed over. Leaving the present, the pinkette's memories brought him back in time after taking in the word he'd silently chose as his answer for Loke.

_Tongue._

_Natsu trembled in the older boy's arms as a set of cool, moist lips were wrapped around his neck and sucking softly. Hands gripped his slender hips, holding him close as they massaged his revealing skin. _

_Gray moved his lips up the dragon slayer's neck while his tongue slowly came out to trail a line of clear spit up the soft flesh. Natsu squirmed and whimpered at the feel, heart racing in his chest when Gray moved more up his neck, sliding his cold tongue under the pinkette's jaw. _

_Natsu held onto Gray's shoulder, body hot all over as he felt the tongue slip closer to his quivering lips. Gray paused when he reached the corner of Natsu's bottom lip. The boy in his arms went still and Gray pulled away just enough so he could stared down at Natsu's blushing face._

_The pinkette looked edible with his lips parted, wet and slick looking. His face held a soft hue, hair disheveled with some pink patches flopped in part of a doe eye, watery and dark with innocent lust. _

_Gray thumbed Natsu's lip before grasping his face and leaning down, claiming them the soft lips as his. He expertly moved the pinkette's lips with his own, earning him soft mewling sounds. He sped the kiss up switching from Natsu's lower lip captured between his mouth and his lower lip between caught in between Natsu's. Slowly but surely their mouths began slicking up with spit and their breathing became mingled as one breath._

_Natsu tried pulling away to breathe, parting his lips to take a gulping batch of fresh air but Gray kept a lock on his lips. The pinkette gave a slight push to Gray's chest yet that only resolved to Gray prying his mouth open for his tongue._

_Natsu let out a gasp, eyes wide and staring up into Gray's laughing ones. The black haired boy kept eye contact and slowly searched every sweet corner Natsu's wet cavern had to offer with his tongue. Natsu's eyes watered and began falling shut from all the pleasure his body was feeling. It all intensified when Gray snagged Natsu's tongue around his own and pulled into his mouth sucking._

_"Mmm~!" the pinkette cried out, the sound coming out muffled like. Natsu pushed himself more into Gray, wrapping his arms tightly around the older boy's neck and tilting his head to the side. _

_Gray had his tongue wrapped around Natsu's and sucked slowly, profusely, in a languid manner. Natsu quivered in his arms._

"Natsu?" Lucy.

_Natsu's trembling legs were spread wide and his rear end was lifted slightly off the bed as Gray leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the drenched hole before he slipped his tongue inside, the entrance constricting around his apendage and pulling him in._

_"Uhn!~ N-not th-there Gray!" Natsu weakly tried to push Gray away but the way the tongue moved inside him, brushing against his sensitive walls, licking against that spot, he just fell back down on the bed breathing labored breaths. _

_A small shriek left the weak man's mouth when he felt teeth glide over his quivering entrance. Lips wrapped around the wet hole and sucked before that tongue cleaned up the spit._

"Oi, Natsu!" Loke.

_"Ah ah ha ah huhn~!" Natsu whimpered out as he thrusted down on the finger inside him. He was flat on his back with Gray next to him slightly hovering above his body. Gray's lips were busy at Natsu's sensitive neck, tongue flickering out every so often as he continued his ministrations on the boy. While he dined on the sweet tasting neck, Gray felt something wet and slick slide down to meet with his busy lips. He paused and glanced up to see Natsu's head thrown back with his mouth open and a waterfall of saliva seeping out. _

_"Baby, you're making a mess.." Gray purred and licked up the trail of spit until his tongue entered the drenched cavern. As he did, he jammed his fingers against Natsu's sweet spot making the boy arch into him and mewl. _

"NATSU!" Everyone.

Natsu blinked. Still in a slight daze, he looked around the room to find his friends and boyfriend all staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked looking concern. "You don't have to answer-"

Natsu could feel a problem down below and blushed hoping no one noticed. Except they all had- minus Lucy and Levy who were too concern to even think it be that.

Gray brushed his fingers over Natsu's very warm cheek, eliciting a moan. The pinkette blushed and rushed out a few incoherent sentences that sounded like "His fucking tongue" and "Game is over for us Gray" before grabbing Gray and hauling him up and out the door.

Loke bursted out laughing followed by Erza and then Gajeel. Lucy and Levy were utterly confused.

Meanwhile at Gray's place, Natsu was reliving his flashbacks.


	12. Morning

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews/faves/follows and all that good stuff. It's all appreciated. :) Hope you like.

* * *

**Morning**

**Gray POV**

Gray stirred awake when his arms realized they weren't holding a certain pinkette. The bulging biceps twitched in annoyance and the ice mage peeled a dark eye open to stare at the vaccant side of his bed where Natsu usually slept.

The black haired teen rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly sat up, his dark sheets falling to pool around his waist. He scratched his bed head hair in a slightly leaned forward position, his legs lazily spread. Thoughts and images of last night crept into his mind and he couldn't help the forming smirk from showing.

He kept his word about making Natsu Dragneel his and made last night a night Natsu will never forget. He sure as hell wouldn't forget. Suddenly the boy could smell food. His growling stomach moved him out the bed and he quickly threw on some boxers. Natsu was also still missing but Gray had a hunch he could be found in the kitchen.

That was a good or a bad thing. Which was why Gray hurried out his bedroom and went to the kitchen where he found quite a sight.

**Natsu POV**

Everyone assumes just because he's a hot head that he burns everything in his wake, but truthfully, Natsu was a good cook. It was a skill that made others laugh at first hand before being stumped after eating Natsu's food. Yes, he's always mooching off of Lucy's food but that's because lazy is a regular companion to him.

Last night though... Natsu's face dusted pink, matching perfectly with his hair as he thought back to his pleasured fill night. Gray... The pinkette's hold on the empty platter he held tightened and his eyes squeezed shut, heart racing at the ice mage. Though Natsu had returned many... favors last night, he still felt like cooking a decent breakfast for his new lover.

"He sure was something." the boy murmured to himself and giggled quietly. God damn it all, it was a manly giggle.

Sizzling from the bacon broke him away from his thoughts and he turned his attention to the multiple frying pans he had on the stove top. One pan held sausage links and patties, the other bacon, one a boiling pot of homemade gravy while the biscuts were in the oven. On the counter next to the stove a waffle maker was plugged in.

The platter in Natsu's hands were for the waffles that were done. The pinkette handled the food items in the pans before working on the waffles. As he flipped the fourth waffle on the plate, strong arms slipped around his middle. He let out a shiver when cool finger tips brushed his exposed tummy.

"Gray..."

**Gray POV**

Gray's eyes swept over Natsu's body, taking in all the dips and soft curves the boy owned. He leaned against the open doorway watching the younger boy cooking. Delicious tan skin was out for the world and Gray's hungry eyes to see. Natsu stole a pair of his sweat pants. They were black and a couple sizes too big but Natsu didn't mind. He had the legs rolled up evenly and around his waist where Gray could see the smooth lower back.

For his top, the pinkette wore a flowy ripped white shirt that drapped long on either of his sides but the front and back were short, teasing Gray with the skin it was revealing. No matter how much of Natsu he got, he still wanted more.

His legs moved across the floor silently so as not to alert the oblivious pinkette. Reaching Natsu, Gray wrapped his arms around the boy who shivered as he flitted his fingers across the soft skin.

"Gray..." Natsu's whimper made Gray chuckle and spin him around still in his arms. Their eyes met, one shy, the other amused and slightly dark with lust. Gray took in Natsu from the front, noticing with his his pants rolled up, he could see the beginning of the V line the pinkette had that dipped into the pants.

Gray pulled Natsu closer to him loving how he fit and dipped low, clasping their lips together.

**Natsu POV**

His eyes fluttered shut as the familiar mouth moved with his. Gray's tongue licked the outer shape of his lips and he parted them, letting the tongue delve inside and roam. He wrapped his arms around the older's neck and pulled himself closer.

The sound of a growl broke them apart and simultaneously they looked down at Gray's stomach. "Eh, sorry." the ice mage chuckled while rubbing his head.

Natsu smiled. "Hungry?"

"For you, yes." Gray tried to claim the petal soft lips again but Natsu shoved him away.

"I didn't slave away over his hot stove for nothing you ice bastard!" Natsu was embarrassed to say the least to hear such words from Gray's mouth. _Hungry for me? That idiot. _

He had time to turn off the stove before arms were around him in seconds. "You blushing?" Gray stared down at him wearing an amused expression.

"NO!" Natsu turned his head away. Gray pulled him back.

"You a_re_."

"Oh shut up and get a plate." the pinkette crossed his arms and pouted. Gray kissed it away and reached above Natsu's head where the plates were in the cabinet. He retrieved two with one hand due to his other arm pinning Natsu to him. He said boy fill their plates up before leading them to the small living room where he plopped them down. Well, he sat down and pulled Natsu on his lap.

The pinkette's mouth was open to protest but cool lips silenced them. Gray pulled back after awhile and gave Natsu a genuine smile. "Thanks for this morning."

Warmness spread through Natsu and just this once he allowed himself to be held like some princess.


End file.
